Jane Hoop Elementary (film series)
The Jane Hoop Elementary franchise are the seven superhero adventure films distributed by Paramount Pictures, based on the novels by Rita Christensen. When they are completed, they will contain all eight of the films in eleven years, due to the final book being split into two parts beginning with ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The First'' (2000) and concluded with Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2 (2011). The franchise are distributed by Paramount Pictures. James Calvin was the director of the films, and screenplay by Brian Clark and producer by Derek Todd. It stars Blake Brown, Amy Tammie and Ben Linkin as the three leading characters Danny Gorden, Rebecca Henry and Alec Gutzwiller. The series is the second highest-grossing film series of all-time behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_(film_series) Harry Potter], grossing over $7.5 billion worldwide, but still remains the highest-grossing film series domestically. All of them were in the top 50 for highest-grossing films of all-time within the last film in the top 5. The film adaptation of the seventh and final installment, ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush'' is divided into two seperated feature-length films. The seventh film: Part 1 is released November 12, 2010 and eighth and final film: Part 2 on July 8, 2011. Production Development With the books goes from The First debuted in June 29, 19911 to The Final Rush debuted in June 25, 2005,1 A production of the first four Jane Hoop Elementary books released by Paramount Pictures, the film distribution while two instalments were in concluded for the series.1 A pre-production of The First begins on 2 December 1999.1 Christensen sold $2 million (sold by AUS $1,000,000).1 With, sells, people thinks Goldenman's Revenge, was the best-selling book, as the film.1 James Calvin was the director of the four films, he begins again in the fifth, sixth and seventh film.1 Brenda Jones was the cinematography of the films, Dan Kroger was editing of first and second, Amy Vanish resumes in third and fourth,1 And Tara Jones begins fifth and sixth. Casting and Crew :Main article: List of Jane Hoop Elementary cast members , Ben Linkin and Amy Tammie as Danny Gorden, Alec Gutzwiller and Rebecca Henry in the Jane Hoop Elementary film franchise.]] Director of all the film franchise James Calvin took two years to search for todler child actors to play as the roles of Danny, Rebecca and Alec. He finally start asking Brown, after finding actors that could play the role for Danny on December 1999,1 after seen him filming of Fight Club in 1998, based on the novel with Brad Pitt, Helena Bonham Carter and Edward Norton.1 Brown, starts reading his script for the character's help, reading is about Danny is the leader.1 Leading to a 2000 interview in Cincinnati, Ohio office on November 2000.11 Tammie or Fanning, Tammie was casted while Fanning does not. In December 1998, Tammie starts casting as Rebecca Henry, and does her interview for the character in Cincinnati, Ohio office on November 1999,1 feeling embarrassed the big screen that she had almost kissed Brown, which is Danny it was fake.1 1 Calvin announcing Alec Gutzwiller to Linkin, to be part of the character's appearance, actor has the same appearance, since the character's.1 At 8 years old, Linkin's hair starts to grow little longer, before growing older, he is the oldest of Brown and Tammie.111 The actors were starring Blake Brown, Amy Tammie, Ben Linkin, Bart Simpson, Bloom Dee, Jason Foster and Barbara Blue.1 Also with Miranda Richardson, Arthur Walters, George Jones, Barbara Timer, Barbara Dee, Stephen Johnson.1 They were also starring with guess stars, Nick Richards, Jessica Alder, Elliot Martinson, Keira Knightley, Lisa Dee, Michael Shanks, Jami Gertz, Tim Allen, Dakota Fanning, Miley Cyrus, Nick Jonas, Joe Jonas and Emma Watson.1 Final Filming Filming for franchises and both parts of the final film wrapped up on June 25, 2010, ending ten years of work of the entire film franchise.1 Blake Brown, Amy Tammie and Ben Linkin started filming on the last day.1 The film is shot for a year and a half from January, 2009 to June, 2010.1 Soundtrack :Main article: Music of the Jane Hoop Elementary films All eight soundtracks have different composers. Kim Dawson composes the first three films of the soundtrack. Dan Wilson composers the last five soundtracks of the film series. Dawson is originally set to return for th efinal soundtrack after ten years, but she died from cancer during a car accident that lead her to past out from a heart attack. Wilson decided to return after her death. Plot All of the film series were following with 5 kids saving the world with leader, Danny Gorden with friends, Rebecca Henry, Alec Gutzwiller, Cory Berning and Jaquille Short and Naudia Gorden. They lived with Miss. Watson, Mayor and Danny's fairytale godfather, Goldenman at the Jane Hoop Elementary Base. Dr. Catwoman is the heroes' enemy. These films starts always to take place inside the city of Cincinnati. ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The First'' (2000) :Main article: Jane Hoop Elementary: The First Danny, Alec, Rebecca, Cory and Jaquille has begin the adventure. Rebecca is kidnapped from space, after she was born, from alien invaders. They led start raising the Henrys child evil. Meanwhile, Danny, Alec, Cory, Jaquille and Naudia meet with her after she has return to earth as a alien. They let her to hide from the aliens, letting to get her into a shelter. Dr. Catwoman finds her that she frustrated, was their godmother. She tricks them were their villain. ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape (2001) :Main article: Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape Danny and his friend experience the world inside the video game where Catwoman hacks up the entire game which causes for it to transform into a dangerous world which lead her to use it to attack the game world teleporting to the real world. They also experience that their longtime friend Kirk Waters has gone missing and trapped into the game forever. ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge (2003) :Main article: Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge Danny wins his first award, meanwhile, Catwoman, Shego and Monkeyman sneaks into the Base, starts to stole the Golden Trophy. Catwoman transforms a trophy into a man cover in gold, Goldenman. Meanwhile Mayor, Miss. Watson and SWAT finds out Goldenman is a godfather, meanwhile Cory, Jaquille and Naudia were kidnapped. Miss. Watson finds he is Danny's, Danny and Rebecca were right to make him break out of prison as a hero. ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball (2005) :Main article: Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball Danny, Alec, Rebecca, Cory and Jaquille were on mission search to present a powerful, Magic Ball Danny has been tricking Catwoman taking blue monkey away from her and she was defeated and Danny saved the world and everyone turns back to normal that Catwoman, Shego and Monkey-Man has been going back to jail how Danny puts a treasure with most treasures activated power to create water of health. ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power (2007) :Main article: Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power Dr. Catwoman calls on letting new friend, who was Goldenman's enemy brother-in-law Evan, in green egg was unearthed unleashed. Danny, Alec, Rebecca, Cory and Jaquille went off getting their new powers and save world. The gang has traveled to the lost forest-island, Morphin the Power, which they already went two times. They were search for the "Crystal Power" to help Goldenman, and have new powers to rescue the world, Alice saves all parents. ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland (2009) :Main article: Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland Danny was trouble by Catgirl. Alec, Rebecca, Cory and Jaquille were caught on a time, don't remember Danny was on a spell. Catgirl. Meanwhile, Danny gets kidnapped while Rebecca, Alec and Alice were on a rescue, but they were also kidnapped, even Blaze was kidnapped. They and the Jane Hoop members rescues into lost island Catland at Catwoman's home. Danny accrues takes off the wedding from Catgirl goes back with friends. ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1 (2010) :Main article: Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1 As Catwoman raises her army and releases the dangerous Final Rush, Danny, Rebecca and Alec goes on a hunt to find three powerful objects to give them the most ultimate superpower that is powerful enough to destroy it. ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2 (2011) :Main article: Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2 After the Crystal Power shatters into three pieces and disappears, Danny, Rebecca and Alec will have to go to three different places to search all three pieces before Catwoman finds them as they prepare for the final battle against Catwoman and her army. Release After the release of the fourth book in June 1997, [[Jane Hoop Elementary: The First (film)|''Jane Hoop Elementary: The First]] was released worldwide on November 10, 2000. It broked box office records grossing $77 million alone during its opening weekend premiere. It than ranked as the number one films of 2000 worldwide with $928 million. With the success of the first film, Paramount Pictures greenlighted sequels, and they became more popularity at the critics and fans, and less demand at the box office. The fifth book ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power'' was released worldwide on July 4, 2007. The sixth book ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland'' was released worldwide on July 8, 2009. The final book Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush was split into two theatrical parts: Part 1 was released on November 12, 2010, and Part 2 due out on July 8, 2011, eight months after Part 1. Part 1 is originally going to be released in 3D, but Paramount Picutres anonunced that it will only be shown in 2D and IMAX formats, due to the 3D effects not found. Part 2, however, will be released in both 2D and 3D formats. It was later reported that both parts will not be in 3D at all, and both are yet to release in regular and IMAX theaters all together. Critical reaction :Main article: Critical response to the Jane Hoop Elementary films All of the films were a financial success, marking them as a major Hollowood tent-poles akin to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_(film_series) Harry Potter], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/James_Bond_(film_series) James Bond], Wars'', [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Idiana_Jones_(franchise) Indiana Jones] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pirates_of_the_Caribbean Pirates of the Caribbean]. Fans are divided throughout the release of each films, about it's appperances and changes as well as new comers and some new writers. Fans are also divided up with their reaction of the same film director James Calvin for all of them. Author Rita Christensen states that The Final Rush is her favorite book so far. Box Office As of January 2011, the films became the highest film series of all-time grossing more than $6.7 billion worldwide. However, it was the highest-grossing film series of all-time making in $2.070 billion domestically. The highest-grossing film domestically in the franchise is Jane Hoop Elementary: The First, and highest-grossing film worldwide is Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1. Both of them are being overtaken by the concluding film, The Final Rush: Part 2. All-time Ranks No. of Movie Theaters Video Games All of these video games were based onto the film franchise with the same name. *Jane Hoop Elementary: The First (video game) - November 28, 2001 *Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge (video game) - November 26, 2003 *Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball (video game) - November 9, 2003 *Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power (video game) - June 29, 2007 *Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland (video game) - June 24, 2009 *Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1 (video game) - November 10, 2010 *Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2 (video game) - June 30, 2011 See also References #^ a b Final Hoop film Release Date Moved. Retrieved on August 23, 2009. #^ Young Daniel gets Potter part, BBC News #^ Garrett, Diane. "'Potter' toots box office horn", Variety, 2007-09-10. Retrieved on 2007-09-11. #^ http://harrypotter.warnerbros.co.uk/site/ Official Warner Bros Harry Potter UK site (accessed 9 June 2007) #^ http://www2.warnerbros.com/orderofthephoenix/ Official Warner Bros Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (accessed 9 June 2007) #^ Jeff Jensen (2000-03-17). Potter's Field. Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved on 2007-05-26. #^ "For Spielberg, making a Harry Potter movie would have been no challenge", Hollywood.com, 2001-09-05. Retrieved on 2007-05-26. #^ Rowling, J.K.. Rubbish Bin: J K Rowling 'veto-ed' Steven Spielberg. JKRowling.com. Retrieved on 2007-07-20. #^ Greg Dean Schmitz. Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001). Yahoo!. Retrieved on 2007-05-30. #^ Brian Linder. "Two Potential "Harry Potter" Director's Back Out", IGN, 2000-03-07. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ Paul Davidson. "Harry Potter Director Narrowed Down", IGN, 2000-03-15. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ "Terry Gilliam bitter about Potter", Wizard News, 2005-08-29. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ a b c Bran Linder. "Chris Columbus to Direct Harry Potter", IGN, 2000-03-28. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ Michael Sragow (2000-02-24). A Wizard of Hollywood. Salon. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ Brian Linder. "Chris Columbus Talks Potter", IGN, 2000-03-30. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ Brian Linder. "Bewitched Warner Bros. Delays Potter", IGN, 2000-05-17. #^ "David Yates to Direct Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix for Warner Bros. Pictures", Time Warner, 2005-01-19. #^ IGN: Trouble Brewing with Potter Casting?. ign.com. Retrieved on 2006-07-01. #^ "Press Release: Radcliffe, Grint, and Watson Selected", Warner Brothers, August 21, 2000. #^ "Mzimba, Lizo, moderator. Interview with Steve Kloves and J.K. Rowling", Quick Quotes Quill, February 2003. #^ Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007) - Release dates #^ "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix", The Harry Potter Lexicon, Retrieved on 2007-07-16. #^ a b Confirmed: HBP movie release date. MuggleNet (2006-08-04). Retrieved on 2006-12-17. #^ http://evannalynchfans.com/ Millennium Bridge Filming #^ MuggleNet | The ULTIMATE Harry Potter Fansite - Deathly Hallows, Order of the Phoenix, JK Rowling, rumors, news, forums, images, video, and more! #^ a b "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson to Reprise Roles in the Final Two Instalments of Warner Bros. Pictures' Harry Potter Film Franchise", Warner Bros., 2007-03-23. Retrieved on 2007-03-23. #^ Spelling, Ian. "Yates Confirmed For Potter VI", Sci Fi Wire, 2007-05-03. Retrieved on 2007-05-03. #^ a b "Final Harry Potter book will be split into two films", Los Angeles Times, 2008-03-13. Retrieved on 2008-03-13. #^ "WiGBPd About Harry", Australian Financial Review, 2000-07-19. Retrieved on 2007-05-26. #^ "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone", Guardian Unlimited, 2001-11-16. Retrieved on 2007-05-26. #^ Ross, Jonathan, J. K. Rowling. (2007, 6 July). Friday Night with Jonathan Ross. BBC One. Retrieved on 2007-07-31. #^ Brian Linder. "No "Harry Potter" for Spielberg", IGN, 2000-02-23. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ Final 'Harry Potter' book will be split into two movies - Los Angeles Times #^ Total Film: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Film Review -- July 2007 #^ Potter Power!. Time For Kids. Retrieved on 2007-05-31. #^ Puig, Claudia. "New 'Potter' movie sneaks in spoilers for upcoming books", USA Today, 2004-05-27. Retrieved on 2007-05-31. #^ "JK 'loves' Goblet Of Fire movie", BBC Newsround, 2005-11-07. Retrieved on 2007-05-31. #^ Grint, Rupert, David Heyman, Emerson Spartz. (2007, July 8). OOTP US Premiere red carpet interviews. MuggleNet. Retrieved on 2007-07-11. #^ Rowling, J. K.. How did you feel about the POA filmmakers leaving the Marauder’s Map’s background out of the story? (A Mugglenet/Lexicon question). J. K. Rowling Official Site. Retrieved on 2007-10-08. #^ "Philosophers Stone Running time, see Product details at bottom of page" #^ "Chamber of Secrets Running time, see Product details at bottom of page" #^ "Prisoner of Azkaban running time, see DVD Features in description" #^ "Goblet of Fire running time, see DVD Features in description" #^ "Order of the Phoenix running time, see DVD Features in description" #^ a b "Final 'Harry Potter' book will spawn two movies", Los Angeles Times, 2008-03-12. Retrieved on 2008-03-12. #^ "Harry Potter 1-5 running time, see Product details, bottom of page" #^ "EXCLUSIVE: Narcissa cast in Potter 6", Newsround, 2007-11-09. Retrieved on 2007-11-09. #^ Paton. "Helen McCrory: The Importance of Being Sexy", Daily Mail, 2008-04-12. Retrieved on 2008-04-12. #^ Morris, Clint. "Spall talks his Harry Potter future", MovieHole, 2008-01-18. #^ Tav MacDougall. McLean-Williams Management. Retrieved on 2008-01-27. #^ Anelli, Melissa, John Noe, Sue Upton. PotterCast 130: The One with J.K. Rowling PotterCast. (2007-12-18). Podcast accessed on 2007-12-18. #^ (2007). Half-Blood Prince sneak peek DVD. Warner Bros.. #^ David Brett. CastNet UK. Retrieved on 2007-07-31. #^ "Jim McManus to Play Aberforth Dumbledore in Order of the Phoenix", The Leaky Cauldron, 2006-04-20. Retrieved on 2006-10-23. #^ "Harry Potter Film Star Talks To Sky News", Sky News, 2007-10-06. Retrieved on 2007-10-06. #^ a b Horowitz, Josh. "Colin Farrell Opens Up About His Love Of Little People And Profanity", MTV, 2008-01-19. Retrieved on 2008-01-19. #^ "Spielberg directing DH rumors continue to appear", MuggleNet, 2008-02-03. Retrieved on 2008-02-03. #^ Vineyard, Jennifer. "Fleur Delacour Won’t Appear in ‘Half-Blood Prince’ Says ‘Harry Potter’ Actress", MTV, 2008-02-11. Retrieved on 2008-02-11. #^ Nick Jonas rumored to play Catboy in Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush. Retrievede on 12 July 2009. #^ Diana Ross rumored to play Lilly in Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush. Retrieved on 12 July 2009. #^ Bill Cosby rumored to play Lou in Jane Hoop Elemnetary: The Final Rush. Retrieved on 12 July 2009. #^ Thandie Newton rumored to play Janet in Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush. Retrieved on 12 July 2009. #^ Miley Cyrus rumored to play Jane in Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush. Retrieved on 12 July 2009. # ^ Alexa Vega appearing in Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush as young Catwoman Wiki News. Retrieved October 30, 2009. # ^ Jojo appearing in Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush as young Shego Dalma. Wiki News. Retrieved October 30, 2009. # ^ Christopher Massey appearing in Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush as young Monkeyman. Wiki News. Retrieved October 30, 2009. # ^ Joe Jonas appearing in Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush as young Catman. Wiki News. Retrieved October 30, 2009. # ^ Emma Watson appearing in Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush as young Belle Lamar. Wiki News. Retrieved October 30, 2009. #^ "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone". Rotten Tomatoes. http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/harry_potter_and_the_sorcerers_stone/. Retrieved on ?. #^ "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (Top Critics)". Rotten Tomatoes. http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/harry_potter_and_the_sorcerers_stone/?critic=creamcrop. Retrieved on ?. #^ "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001): Reviews". Metacritic. http://www.metacritic.com/video/titles/harrypotterandthesorcerersstone. Retrieved on ?. #^ "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - Critics Reviews". Yahoo! Movies. http://movies.yahoo.com/movie/1802813191/critic. Retrieved on ?. #^ "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets". Rotten Tomatoes. http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/harry_potter_and_the_chamber_of_secrets/. Retrieved on ?. #^ "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Top Critics)". Rotten Tomatoes. http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/harry_potter_and_the_chamber_of_secrets/?critic=creamcrop. Retrieved on ?. #^ "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002): Reviews". Metacritic. http://www.metacritic.com/video/titles/harrypotterandthechamberofsecrets. Retrieved on ?. #^ "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Critics Reviews". Yahoo! Movies. http://movies.yahoo.com/movie/1807858489/critic. Retrieved on ?. #^ "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban". Rotten Tomatoes. http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/harry_potter_and_the_prisoner_of_azkaban/. Retrieved on ?. #^ "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (Top Critics)". Rotten Tomatoes. http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/harry_potter_and_the_prisoner_of_azkaban/?critic=creamcrop. Retrieved on ?. #^ "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004): Reviews". Metacritic. http://www.metacritic.com/video/titles/harrypotterandtheprisonerofazkaban. Retrieved on ?. #^ "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Critics Reviews". Yahoo! Movies. http://movies.yahoo.com/movie/1808404334/critic. Retrieved on ?. #^ "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire". Rotten Tomatoes. http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/harry_potter_and_the_goblet_of_fire/. Retrieved on ?. #^ "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (Top Critics)". Rotten Tomatoes. http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/harry_potter_and_the_goblet_of_fire/?critic=creamcrop. Retrieved on ?. #^ "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (2005): Reviews". Metacritic. http://www.metacritic.com/video/titles/harrypotterandthegobletoffire. Retrieved on ?. #^ "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Critics Reviews". Yahoo! Movies. http://movies.yahoo.com/movie/1808475610/critic. Retrieved on ?. #^ "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix". Rotten Tomatoes. http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/harry_potter_and_the_order_of_the_phoenix/. Retrieved on ?. #^ "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (Top Critics)". Rotten Tomatoes. http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/harry_potter_and_the_order_of_the_phoenix/?critic=creamcrop. Retrieved on ?. #^ "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007): Reviews". Metacritic. http://www.metacritic.com/video/titles/harrypotterandtheorderofthephoenix. Retrieved on ?. #^ "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Critics Reviews". Yahoo! Movies. http://movies.yahoo.com/movie/1808475612/critic. Retrieved on ?. External links *Website